Unexpected Trip
by littlewhitekitteh
Summary: A strange Sheikah girl with a faerie is training with her bestfriend when a horrible storm comes out of no where while they try running home. The girl runs into a strange statue and is teleported into the sky, where she gets saved by a hero and taken to Skyloft.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I really wanted to make a Legend of Zelda fanfiction with my own OC, I don't really know which game its taking place in, sorta a mash up of OoT and SS. I hope you guys enjoy it ;~;**

The morning sun broke through my window drapes and shone directly onto my face, making me pull the blanket over my head and face towards the bed.

I was about to fall asleep until there was a small ring of a bell in my ear and a shrill little voice, "Ellie, wake up! C'mon! Wake up!"

The small body that owned the voice pulled off my thin blanket, causing me to groan in protest and sit up, "Please, Nyx, just let me sleep..." I complained, rubbing the sleep off my face.

"No, you have to get up and get to training!" The small voice chimed as she hovered infront of my face.

I lifted my head and stared at the small little faerie in front of me. _Yeah, I have a faerie, it's not normal for a member of the Sheikah to have a faerie but I somehow do... and she's annoying as hell. _Tiny thing she was, only about three inches tall, and she wore all black; even letting off this weird black glow to her. I couldn't help to smirk at her little death glare she was giving me for waking up late, just like my mother would have.

"Oh calm yourself, I'm not missing anything _important_ anyways..." I laughed as I stood up and walked to my dresser to get out my usual clothes: a purple strapless shirt that cuts off above the stomach, but has loose cloth flowing down to the hips, the only sleeve related thing there was a piece of cloth draping from my mid-upper arm to my forearm with the traditional Sheikah crest printed on it; Along with black leggings that cut off below my knee's, and purple boots with white embroidering on it. _I really don't see the point of dressing up so nice even if there's nothing exciting happening... _I thought to myself as I wrapped gauze around my hands, bare arm and my upper thigh – Just something we did for the hell of it I guess. I fixed my hair and walked out of the house still half asleep, nearly slamming the door on Nyx.

"You're going to kill me one day" She growled, making herself comfortable on my shoulder and hidden in my hair.

"Well you aren't even supposed to be here" I snap back.

"_Hmpf.." _The faerie sighed in defeat.

The skies were darker than usual, seeming darker and darker lately. No rain at all, but rumours of tornados and horrible wind storms in random locations. It started randomly too, one day bright and sunny, the next dark and windy – no one knew how either, and some are even _scared_ of it all.

I laughed quietly to myself as I walked into the training facility; a huge 3-story building full of every weapon imaginable and dangerous Sheikahs training for who knows what.

I kept to myself as I walked to the back of the building to the elevator, not really being a people person when it came to it.

A small boy broke my trance as he jumped backwards holding a sword twice as big as him, nearly cutting my own arm off, "Woaahh there, Kiddo, gonna kill yourself if you keep that up" I laughed as I walked past the smiling kid and into the elevator.

I hit the third floor and took the familiar surrounding in, smiling like the idiot I was. I walked to where the swords was and grabbed two small ones, putting them in a side sheath.

"Well someone's a bit late...", A boy laughed beside me, knocking his hips with mine as he grabbed a thicker two-handed sword. I instantly recognized the voice and smiled, looking up at my friend, Erik.

"Sorry, my alarm broke", I stifled a yawn as I said my usual excuse.

"I'm your alarm, you idiot", Nyx hissed quietly. I smacked the side of my neck and grabbed her by the wings, glaring at her as I stuffed her in the side of me boot.

"You alright..?" Erik asked, his face showing all sorts of concern.

"Of course! Ready to start our training?", I smiled, gesturing to the dozens of training mannequins and sand bags waiting for us.

**Kinda short chapter this time, but I'll post more don't worry :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there c: I really wanted to make up for the short first chapter and make this one longer. Thanks for the review so far ^-^ Motivates me to make more! I hope you guys enjoy :3 ~**

"Is this all we're going to do?", I managed to get out as I rolled around a mannequin and cut its head off.

"What do you mean?", Erik sighed, sitting on the floor mat grabbing a bottle of water.

"All we ever do in our lives is come here and train until we can't do it anymore then just come back and repeat" I sighed, taking a seat next to him and sipping out of his water.

"Eh... I guess, but it's better than working in a shop or going to one of those _schools_", Erik chuckled to his self.

"Haha, that's true" I laughed along with him, I looked up at the clock and saw it was already about 2 o' clock, "Crap I gotta go, my dad should be getting home and I need to pick up some food for us!" I rushed, standing up.

"Damn, well I could walk you home", Erik said, I could've sworn I saw his cheeks get pink, but he looked down to hide it.

"Sounds great" I smiled. _Why is he blushing, we've known each other forever and now he's all shy... _We walked out of the building, accidently bringing our weapons with us. The wind was going absolutely insane, whipping in every direction it must've gotten 5x darker than it was earlier. I couldn't even walk straight from how strong the wind was; I kept running into Erik, both of us ending up laughing from how crazy the weather was.

"Jeez, this is crazy" I laughed, holding onto his arm for support.

"I know rig-" his voice was cut off from a loud crack of lightning that hit the ground infront of us, making us fall backwards.

"Oh my god, we need to get inside, now." I rushed, all humour going away as I stood up and pulled him into a run towards my small house. Erik went inside first but the wind slammed the door before I could get in, "Erik!", I yelled , trying to open the door. No luck. It was like the door locked its self.

"Ellie, come on!", Nyx's voice rang out next to me, tugging a chunk of my hair to follow her.

I ran away from my house and into the forest – knowing where a safe house my dad and I built a while ago, keeping a grip on Nyx so she didn't get blown away. I must've gotten lost because I ran into a clearing, the only thing there was a strange bird statue in the middle of it, "What's this..." I whispered, walking towards it.

"I don't think you should do that!", Nyx yelled, trying to pull me back with a chunk of my hair.

"Oh shut up", I sighed, grabbing the faerie and stuffing her into my boot. I reached out my hand and felt the smooth figure of the bird, completely mesmerized and confused how I had never seen it before. Almost as soon as I had touched it, everything around me turned green and the wind picked up coming from the... Ground..? _What the hell is this?_ I thought as I was being lifted off the ground.

"Nyx!", I yelled, grabbing the small girl that was floating alongside me and clinging her to my chest so she didn't get taken away. The atmosphere changed instantly, suddenly there were white clouds all around me and I was falling through the sky, and I blacked out.

"Hello..? Miss, are you okay?", a male voice said as I regained consciousness.

"Wh-...What... Where am I..?" I mumbled, looking up and seeing a blonde boy in a green hat looking down at me. My senses kicked in and I jumped up, pulling out both of the small swords and pointing them at the strange boy, "Who are you?" I hissed.

***LINK POV***

"Well this is great", I muttered to myself, "One second I was riding through the clouds with Zelda then suddenly I have a ghost sword and have to go and save her" I sighed and sat at the edge of the diving area, staring off to the green pillar in the sky where I was supposed to start.

"Master, report." Fi announced as she came out of my sword, floating in front of me with a blank expression, "Analysis indicates there is a 95% chance that there is a human life-form falling without a Loftwing in the sky." She said calmly, disappearing back into my sword. Just as she has said, there was a person free-falling through the sky.

"Where'd they come from?" I said, looking closely and easily noticing the person was unconscious. My eyes widened as I stood up and backed away from the edge. I sucked in a huge breath of air and ran forward, leaping off the edge. I let my self fall for a few seconds before whistling for my Crimson Loftwing, "Hyah!" I yelled, forcing the bird to go faster and faster towards the person who I noticed was a girl.

In a matter of seconds I flew under her, catching her in my arms and letting out a loud grunt of strain, "Where the hell did you come from?" I wondered out loud as I repositioned her on the Loftwing and went back to safe ground.

I jumped off my Loftwing and picked the girl up, patting the over-sized bird on the head before it flew off. I put the girl on the lush green grass softly – careful not to hurt her – and stood back up to look at her properly.

The first thing I noticed was the bandages randomly wrapped around her, _is she hurt?_ I thought, kneeling down to poke gently at the cloth around her thigh, _she seems perfectly fine.. Why does she have bandage around her legs and arms? _I shrugged, and sat cross-legged and gazed at the sky waiting for the girl to wake up. Nearly half an hour lazily went by until the unknown girl started stirring. I stood up quickly and stood there awkwardly waiting for her to fully regain consciousness.

"Hello..? Miss are you okay?" I asked.

"Wh-...What...Where am I?" She mumbled, rubbing her head and looking up to me.

I let out a side smile and tried explaining to her, "You kinda fell out of th-"

"Who are you?" She instantly asked, popping up fast and pointing two daggers at my neck. I backed up a half inch, holding my hands up in surrender, "Why am I here?" She pushed, getting closer.

"Well, my names Link for starters, you kinda came out of that surface barrier, my...er...companion," I was still getting used to having Fi along with me, "notified me that you were in the sky, and I saved you.. You're welcome" I said, taking note of everything about the girl. _Someone had good training with weapons,_ I thought, narrowing my eyes.

"W-well, how do I get back!" She stammered, looking around her for a way out, stopping when she saw the edge of the floating vilalge and inched towards it, lowering her weapons in shock, "What the hell.." She whispered, looking over the side, eyes widening at the sight of the clear sky below. I chuckled quietly, walking over to her and standing next to her.

"Yeah.. This is Skyloft, I'm guessing you aren't from around here?" I said cautiously, my eyes drawn to her sleeve on her left arm. I noticed a symbol I've never seen. It was an eye but it looked like a magnifying glass, weird. I noticed I was holding the piece of cloth, staring at the symbol. The girl glowered at me and twitched her arm away, pulling the sleeve out of my hand and snapping me out of the little trance.

"N-no, I'm not from around here, but, what is this place?" She asked, backing away from the edge like it was going to suck her in any second. Her face was as pale as Link's sail cloth.

"Skyloft", I repeated, looking around us in approval, "I think we should get you something to eat, some soup maybe, and see how you got here", I offered.

"Uh, sure..." She hesitated, following me to the bazaar.


End file.
